


Still and Quiet

by dracoqueen22



Series: War Without End [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of moments of peace, as told by Thundercracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For dellessa's NaNo prompt of WWE-verse, Thundercracker, downtime
> 
> Takes place before Drift's Part.

Each of them have their own coping mechanisms. Their moments of peace. A chance to, not relax, but ventilate in the midst of crisis.   
  
Drift meditates, when he's not taking care of his swords. He sits in the middle of the dying cornfield and communes with the energy of the universe.   
  
Thundercracker doesn't even pretend to understand it.   
  
Ratchet's idea of relaxation is to recharge. Barring that, Thundercracker sometimes catches him sitting still, letting Drift perform basic maintenance on his hands. All purely innocent of course.   
  
Skywarp loves all those insipid Saturday morning cartoons, the louder and brighter, the better.   
  
Wheeljack tinkers and listens to old love ballads from numerous species across the universe. Sometimes, he sings along.   
  
Dreadwing writes. Thundercracker catches him hunched over a datapad, one too small for a mech his size, but he says he doesn't want to burden Wheeljack with trying to cobble together a larger one. His stylus scribbles over the screen, a smattering of old Cybertronian languages that he's probably the only one who can translate.   
  
He never says what they are. Maybe it's a journal,Thundercracker doesn't know. He doesn't pry either.   
  
Tracks maintains his plating with an interest that borders on obsession. If he's not painting or polishing, he's modifying. Ratchet has yelled at him about fragging up his coding more than once.   
  
Prowl trains.   
  
Thundercracker has seen him in action. Prowl knows all of the classical arts and when time permits, allows himself to indulge in a few extra rations. Which in Prowl terms means consuming what Ratchet's been telling him to consume.   
  
And as for Thundercracker, he likes silence.   
  
To sit in quite contemplation with his cadre, his fellow survivors and refugees.   
  
Of course, this means his downtime is spent with either Prowl or Dreadwing, together and apart.   
  
Sometimes, they play games.   
  
Other times they sit together, fields mingling with soft respect.   
  
It's all the quiet Thundercracker needs. A calm to ease the ache in his spark, the yawing emptiness where Starscream had been and Skywarp can't entirely satisfy.   
  
And in the midst of the madness, the strain, the anxiety...   
  
It's enough.   
  


****


End file.
